


Why Me?

by scifigeek14



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Drinking, Episode Related, M/M, Post-Episode 3, Truth, post episode 1x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigeek14/pseuds/scifigeek14
Summary: Yūri and Viktor celebrate Yūri's victory with a game of questions and truths.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized words are spoken in English because I think it’s really cute when they do that.

Yūri had just returned from bathing when Viktor knocked on the door to his bedroom. Yūri quickly looked around his room to make sure it wasn’t a mess and, having spotted nothing embarrassing lying around, he then looked down at himself to make sure he was similarly presentable. He was wearing his pajamas, but he doubted that Viktor would judge him for it.

He opened the door to the lovely smell of Katsudon and Viktor’s grinning face as he tried to balance the tray of food and two bottles of sake. Yūri quickly reached out to help steady him and together they managed to settle everything on the floor of Yūri’s room. Yūri had been confused when Viktor told him he was bringing their “Katsudon of victory” up to his room, but Viktor had insisted that they celebrate privately. Yūri was starting to get the sense that, while Viktor could be a very outgoing and public person most of the time, when it came to personal relationships he liked privacy. This was partially because he was more than a tad selfish and didn’t like to share.

“To you!” He toasted Yūri with a freshly poured glass of Sake, while simultaneously attempting to adjust the slipping shoulder of his borrowed robe. Yūri blushed and clinked his glass with Viktor’s.

“Well, I did have help,” Yūri offered in attempt to help shift the spotlight off of him. Viktor took him up on it easily.

“Of course! The greatest coach in the world!” He laughed happily, pouring them both another drink while Yūri began to eat. He closed his eyes in pleasure as the taste of the warm Katsudon hit his tongue. It was actually really hard not to moan out loud. He had really missed his favorite meal. He started blushing even before he opened his eyes again because he could feel Viktor’s smirk; Viktor no doubt thinking about Yūri’s exclamation that he felt _eros_ towards the pork based meal.

Yūri was mostly silent throughout the meal, content to listen to Viktor talk. He was telling a story about the time that Makkachin had hopped onto the ice during a private practice in front of some potential investors and Yakov had chased the dog for a near full thirty minutes. He concluded the story with a comment about how he didn’t envy Yurio’s position now that he had the full focus of Yakov.

“I didn’t think he would just leave like that,” Yūri admitted, thinking about Yurio’s disappearance during Yūri’s performance.

“Yurio has a very strong sense of pride,” Viktor noted with a sigh, setting aside their now empty bowls and scooting a bit closer to Yūri in the process, “While I would have liked for him to have stuck around, since I consider him a friend, I can understand that he would have always felt like a third wheel if he had stayed. I would have never been able to give him the attention that Yakov can give him, since my first priority is to you.” Yūri blinked and found himself blushing again. Viktor’s callous way of stating compliments tended to have that effect on him.

“Still, I felt that maybe if he had stayed we could have become good friends,” Yūri admitted thinking of the moment they had shared at the waterfall. Viktor got a strange look on his face and he leaned closer to Yūri.

“You don’t like him better than me though, do you!?” He asked.

“No! No!” Yūri panicked and immediately began shaking his head and waving his hands in front of him. Viktor broke into a grin and poured them both another glass of sake. He clinked his glass against Yūri’s and used it as an excuse to scoot even closer.

“Good!” Viktor poured the sake. Yūri wasn’t used to drinking this much, this quickly. It made him a little dizzy and flushed, but in a pleasant way. “ _Oh! I know!_ ” Viktor exclaimed, startling Yūri a bit, “We should play a game. A questions game!”

“A questions game?” Yūri repeated, confused. He had never heard of such a game.

“Yes! It will be so much fun! You’ll play with me, right Yuuuuri?” And how could Yūri deny him anything when he said his name like that and looked at him like that?

“H-how do you play?” He asked.

“It’s easy. You just take turns asking questions and the other person has to answer truthfully. _One hundred percent!”_

“Huh!?” Yūri blanched, “How is that a game!? How is that fun!?” It sounded mortifying.

“It will help us get to know each other even better,” Viktor insisted, “I want to know everything about you Yūri.” He paused to lean forward, and when he spoke again his voice was softer. “I want to be closer to you than anyone.”

Yūri felt like he’d spent too long in the Onsen; he imagined his face was roughly the color of an overripe tomato. Yūri, not so subtly, pushed his cup away from them before Viktor could refill it. Viktor didn’t press him, instead he took another drink from his glass and then placed his aside as well, along with the one empty and one full bottles of sake. Afterwards, Yūri felt like he had maybe moved himself even closer. Yūri ran his hands through his disheveled hair wishing that it was still slicked back.

“Okay,” He agreed against what was probably his better judgement.

“You can go first, because it’s your first time. I am gracious like that!” Viktor smiled a disarming smile, his eyes squinting happily, and Yūri was put at ease a little bit more.

“Why me?” The question fell from his lips before he was really aware of his intent to ask it. Seeing Viktor’s slightly startled but curious expression, he hastened to clarify, “I mean, why did you come here? Why did you decided you wanted to coach me to begin with?”

Viktor’s expression settled into something that Yūri dared to call fond and his whole body relaxed with a sigh. He waited a moment before pulling out his mischievous look and tapping a finger to his lips in thought. Yūri knew that he was about to tease him before he opened his pink pouting mouth.

“I was bored,” Viktor said, eyes twinkling. Yūri sighed and just waited. Viktor laughed, “ _Okay okay_ ,” He laughed out while waving his hands in front of him, “The truth is that I saw something in you that reminded me of myself. I watched your video-”

“- not my video-” Yūri grumbled under his breath but Viktor ignored him, continuing to speak in a surprisingly subdued tone of voice.

“- and it was how that routine was meant to be skated. It was how I would have skated it back when I had just started, when I still loved skating and I felt inspired by what I was doing. I saw how much potential you had and how much of yourself you put into your skating. It was what was missing from your competition performances. I felt that I immediately wanted to know you and to be by your side. I wanted to help the world to see what I saw in you in that moment.”

Yūri tried to sort through the information he had just been given. He reminded Viktor of himself. Yūri couldn’t process a reality in which that was true. He and Viktor were like night and day. Viktor was loud and colorful, he got along with everyone and was never shy. He was everything that Yūri wished he could be. Viktor was confident. But, then again, Yūri had been confident earlier today while he’d been skating. He’d been so confident that he had even blurted out a potentially mortifying request to Viktor and hugged him, something he had never considered that he would be brave enough to do. But hadn’t he been brave enough because of Viktor’s influence? He was distracted from his thoughts by Viktor’s question.

“Yūri , why me?” Viktor repeated his question back, “Why did you choose my routine to copy? Was it just because I was the best at the competition?”

“No, it- I mean it was a beautiful dance, but- I- it wasn’t the dance, it was you,” Yūri stumbled over his explanation. He had to stop to take a calming breath before trying again, “Viktor, my skating career is entirely because of you,” He admitted. Viktor blinked, his eyes widening a bit at Yūri’s confession, “When I was young Yūko was one of my only friends and her parents owned the rink. She encouraged Takeshi and I to skate because there weren’t that many kids skating and quickly it became apparent that I had some natural talent but I wasn’t sure if I liked it because it didn’t seem ‘cool’ and I was worried people would tease me. But Yūko showed me a video of you skating. I was little, so it must have been one of your first competitions. And you looked so cool and like you were having so much fun.

“She and I used to try to copy parts of your routines. I started training more seriously and I got better. I can still remember the first of your routines that I could do in full, jumps and all. It was the one that you did in the outfit that I chose for today. It’s probably why I picked it. Even now I still…” He trailed off and then started again, “Anyway, it was always going to be your routine, Viktor. I was trying to rediscover the way that I felt when I used to skate for fun. I was trying to remind myself why I started skating in the first place.”

Viktor looked like someone had slapped him. For a moment Yūri was worried he had somehow offended him or that he was disappointed in the answer. But then Viktor smiled and Yūri felt his heart clench in his chest.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you talk so much,” He commented and Yūri’s blush made a triumphant return, “It was nice.”

“ _Th-thank you_.”

“Your turn,” Viktor reminded him, eagerly. Yūri thought about asking him how he’d learned such fluent Japanese. All his fan pages just stated that he knew it, not how. And how did Yurio know it for that matter? Was it something to do with their coach? But, ultimately, Yūri decided that was a question he could ask more casually at another time.

“Why did you start skating?” He asked instead. Having just explained why he started, he was curious as to what had started Viktor. Whenever he was asked in an interview, Viktor tended to laugh it off and give some kind of glib answer before changing the subject.

“I hate that question,” Viktor complained, dramatically turning and flopping down on the floor. His head was by Yūri’s thigh and he wrapped a hand around Yūri’s ankle, tugging it closer to him as though inspecting it, “Everyone always expects some romantic or inspirational answer. But the truth is that I don’t really have a good answer. I saw an ad for skating lessons and I just decided to try it. I didn’t really have any friends and I suppose I was lonely. I didn’t really have anything to loose. I liked it. It was fun. I felt free on the ice. But, as for why I started competing… I just did. I was good, natural prodigy people used to say, so it was just the expected next step. I’ve enjoyed it well enough. Yakov has become a good friend. But the actual competitions, they are just a means to an end. They were a way to keep skating and still make a living.” Viktor sat up again, suddenly, and Yūri startled as Viktor stuck his face close to Yūri’s without releasing his ankle. “Now I can coach!”

“Yes,” Yūri agreed happily, while simultaneously trying to catch his breath.  

“Yuuuri,” Viktor sing-songed, loosening his grip on Yūri’s ankle to trail the tips of his fingers over the joint and slightly up the opening of his pant leg. Yūri gulped and Viktor’s eyes turned sensual, “What were you really thinking about while you skated today? It wasn’t really Katsudon that was your _eros_ , was it?”

“N-not really,” Yūri admitted. Viktor’s leading tone had implied that he already knew the answer, “I couldn’t- no matter how hard I tried I couldn’t think of myself as sexual, at least not in the way that most would. I couldn’t be the ‘playboy.’ I couldn’t be the guy that everyone wanted, not like you. It- I was inspired by what you said about the costume, that it was meant to be both masculine and feminine. I- I asked Minako sensei to help me learn to be sexy in a more feminine way. I started thinking, maybe if I couldn’t be the playboy, I could be the woman who- you know…”

“Seduces the playboy,” Viktor finished for him, a strange look in his eyes.

“Ah, yes, that. What- what did you think of it?” Yūri flushed. He hadn’t meant to ask that, but when Viktor was this close it was hard to get oxygen to his brain properly.

“I think…” Viktor crawled even closer. Yūri could feel Viktor’s breath on his face. He leaned back on his arms to try to get some room to breathe, to think, but Viktor just leaned in over him, bracing his arms on the floor on either side of Yūri’s waist, “I think that you succeeded completely.”

Yūri felt his heart skip a beat. He was convinced that Viktor Nikiforov was going to be the cause of his death. The news article would read: “Sort of well-known skater dies of heart attack in the arms of five time World Champion and living legend Viktor Nikiforov. Fans more worried about Viktor than the other guy.”

“Tell me, Yūri,” He prompted softly, completely ignoring Yūri’s crisis, “Do you ever think about me?”

“A-all the time,” Yūri answered without hesitation; it didn’t even cross his mind to lie. Viktor’s face was so close to his.

“Do- do you know what you’re doing … to me?” He asked Viktor breathlessly as Viktor reached up and plucked his glasses from his blush spotted nose. He watched as Viktor set them carefully out of the way. Viktor returned his hand, placing it under Yūri’s chin.

“Yes,” He answered, sounding so confident. Yūri felt like he was struck by lightning, like he was on fire, “Yūri, do you want me to kiss you?”

Yūri hesitated as he replayed the question in his head, just to make sure that he hadn’t imagine it. Viktor waited, hovering just centimeters away, for Yūri’s answer, for his consent. Yūri swallowed and wetted his lips, his mouth and throat suddenly feeling altogether too dry. He watched blurrily as Viktor’s eyes – his beautiful eyes – tracked the movement.

“Yes.”

There was no more hesitation. Viktor gently closed the gap between their lips and a strange series of sensations washed over Yūri. A cool calming wave doused his blushing skin and steadied his racing thoughts at the same time that his blood began to boil. His eyes fell shut. He felt so … right, so perfect. Viktor’s lips were soft.

Yūri pressed up into the kiss a bit and the kiss became decidedly less tentative. Viktor sighed into his mouth and Yūri groaned. He reached out to grip at Viktor’s robe and Viktor broke the kiss to pepper kisses down Yūri’s jaw and neck. If his eyes weren’t already closed, Yūri was fairly certain they would be rolling back into his head with pleasure.

As Viktor shifted to press him down against the floor, Yūri spared a second to be thankful to the three brats who had uploaded that video.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
